


January 30, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos remembered always protecting Supergirl from hungry creatures.





	January 30, 2003

I never created DC characters.

Amos remembered always protecting Supergirl from hungry creatures before he sobbed and cared for her grave.

THE END


End file.
